Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is a hypothetical DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a Power Character. He would be a PlayStation exclusive. Biography Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city, however..... Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. Quotes * This is gonna be short-term.- Intro * I'm ready for this.- Intro (Evil) * You clowns never learn- After winning a round * Didn't know Conduits wore tights.-After winning a round * Alright, let's do this.- Wager * Spare me the crap.-Wager * Here for a little action.-Wager * I'm not holdin' my breath.-Wager * Nice tights, man.- Wager against Superman * I know your type.- Wager against Superman (Regime) * YOU will bow to ME!- (Evil) Wager against Superman (Regime) * Do I call you "Catman"?- Wager against Batman * ANOTHER God of War?-Wager against Ares * Kuo, is that you?- Wager against Killer Frost * Yeah, you're not Kuo.- Wager against Killer Frost * Let's exchange more than words.- (Evil) Wager against female characters (except Killer Frost) * You're just another of Kessler's tricks!- Wager against Self (Attacking) * How can I be sure YOU'RE not Kessler?-Wager against Self (Defending) * A warped body and twisted mind.-(Hero/Attacking) Wager against Self (Evil) * The strong survive while the weak are their playthings.-(Evil/Defending) Wager against Self (Hero) * No one is stronger than me!-(Evil/Attacking) Wager against Self (Hero) * Except the damn train!- (Hero/Defending) against Self (Evil) Powers and Abilities * Electrokinesis * Electric Propulsion * Cryokinesis (Hero) * Pyrokinesis (Villain) * Limited Flight * Full Flight (Villain) * Weather Manipulation (Tornadoes, Lightning Storms) * Regeneration * Master at Weapon Combat * Tracking * Touch-Based Telepathy Intro/Outro Intro: Cole is seen grinding on a wire and then thunder drops onto the stage. He then puts his amp on his back and says, "This is gonna be short-term." (Standard Intro) Cole flies in through a burst of flames and crashes onto the stage, burning flames in his hands. He then extinguishes the flames and says, "I'm ready for this." (Evil Intro) Outro: Cole points to the phone on his chest and says, "Call me when you learn how to fight", and walks off-screen. He is then seen sitting on a couch, watching tv and drinking a beer alongside his best friend, Zeke Dunbar. (Standard Outro) Cole turns into the Beast and releases a large explosion, destroying the stage he fought on. He is then seen marching through Gotham City with an army of Conduits following him. (Evil Outro) Gameplay Character Trait Cole is able to shift between his Hero and Evil forms. His Hero form gives him access to ice-based powers, wherein his Evil form gives him fire-based powers. Move List Basic Attacks: * Amp Combo * Gigawatt Blades Combo * Induction Grind * Headbutt Combo Attacks: * Amp Combination * Gigawatt Breaker Combo * Leaping Shoulder Tackle * Amp Explosion * Ionic Burst Combo * Wall Hang * Human Bullet * New Marais' Saint * Demon of Empire City Special Moves: * Electric Grenades * Shockwave * Lightning Hook * Wall Hang * Thunder Drop * Ice Launch (Hero)/Firebird Strike (Evil) * Ice Grenade (Hero)/Napalm Grenade (Evil) * Redirect Rocket (Hero)/Bio-Leech (Evil) Super Move No One is Stronger Than Me: Cole grapples the opponent with a Lightning Hook and drains health with Bio-Leech before throwing them to the ground. He then ties them to the ground with Arc Restraint and calls a Lightning Storm to strike the opponent. He ends the attack by absorbing the electricity surging through their body. Ending Cole Narrating: As I reveled in my victory, the tyrant calling himself 'Superman' fell into a vortex, trapped in some kind of prison. He wasn't going anywhere, any time soon. As I made my way out of the icy fortress, I stopped to wonder: is this what I could have become if I blamed myself for Trish's death? The man only fell into temptation because his wife and child were gone, much like Kessler. Is this what he was preparing me for? I may not understand the Conduits of this world, but I can relate to Superman. With that in mind, I can only imagine the hell that Kessler had gone through. Trivia *Cole would be able to switch between Good and Evil prior to battle in the same manner that other characters switch costumes. *This would be Cole's third appearance in a fighting game. *Cole is the second Sony-exclusive guest character to appear in a NetherRealm Studios game, the first being Kratos in Mortal Kombat (2011). Category:Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:PlayStation-Exclusive Guests Category:InFAMOUS